thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Durran XXVII Durrandon
King Durran XXVII Durrandon would be Storm King for twenty-nine years, though the first eighteen of those years would be under an infamous regency. His would be the longest reign of a Storm King until the present day. Early Life For the first eighteen years of his life, Durran lived as a prize to Lord Gerold Errol. Lord Errol was one of his regents, and for more than a decade he cloistered young Durran away. Initially a council of five lords of the Stormlands was regent for the infant Durrandon. The maester of Storm's End, Yohn, Lord Brian Tarth, Lord Alan Estermont, Lord Marq Penrose, and Lord Gerold Errol formed the council in 1 AA. This council quickly found itself beset by bickering and scheming, the infighting growing so all-consuming as to prevent the council from acting against the Reach's occupation of their lands. In 6 AA the council of five dissolved, prompted by an accusation of treason against Lord Estermont by Lord Penrose. In the resulting trial-by-combat the Lord of Estermont bested his accuser, sending him to an early grave. With the departure of Lords Estermont and Tarth, a Grand Council convened to determine the future of the Stormlands. Lord Gerold Errol, being the last remaining member of the original council of regents, selected two new members for a three-person council: Lord Haryld Connington, Ser Stannis Errol, and Lord Boros Buckler would serve. This council came under immediate criticism as Lord Connington's mother was an Errol, and House Buckler was sworn to Haystack Hall. Among the first acts of this new council were harsh penalties forced on Houses Tarth and Estermont for their alleged crimes of treason against the Stormlands. Still they were paralyzed with regards to the question of the Reach occupation, and still House Gardener controlled the Marches. This second council would come to an end a short year after it began, when Lord Estermont and Lord Tarth rallied their allies and marched to Storm's End to demand justice be done. Ser Stannis Errol would agree to a duel with Lord Estermont, and like Lord Penrose was bested but spared. Lord Estermont assumed Ser Stannis' position on the council for the short two moons it had left. As the second regency council was dissolved, it was decided that there would be only one regent to succeed it. To prevent infighting from continuing, Lord Errol and Lord Estermont were both precluded from being the regent, and the duty fell on Lord Galladon Toyne. His tenure lasted one year before he resigned. Lord Toyne's resignation came at an opportune time for Lord Errol. His political rivals, Lords Tarth and Estermont, both passed away in relatively rapid succession due to an accident at sea and a fever respectively. Lord Mathos Trant would be selected, but unbeknownst to the majority of the Stormlands his mother, as well, was an Errol. Once again, Lord Gerold Errol had an in to the halls of power in Storm's End. Lord Trant's three-year tenure came to an end in 12 AA when he passed away in his sleep, though owing to his tumultuous relationship with Lord Errol many whispered that the Lord of Haystack Hall had a hand in his passing. His successors, selected by another Great Council, were the new maester of Storm's End, Petyr, Lord Gerold Errol, and a septon called Raegin. For four years this council would reign, even through the resignation of Maester Petyr. His seat would remain unfilled. In 16 AA the young Durran came of age, but Lord Errol and Septon Raegin refused to end the regency. For two additional years they ruled until Lord Gerold passed away, breaking the power of the regents. The newly-made Lord Stannis Errol rode for Storm's End to assume his father's duties and was shocked to see Durran Durrandon awaiting him at the gates with a company of knights. Lord Stannis, Septon Raegin, and Lord Connington all were thrown into Storm's End's dungeon. King Durran XXVII's Reign King Durran's reign would be marked by his retaking of the Dornish Marches from House Gardener, and his personal killing of two Kings of House Gardener in the Liberation of Blackhaven, the Battle of the Marcher Hills, and the Hammerfall at Harvest Hall. For their service in the Liberation of Blackhaven, King Durran took to wife Lady Evelyn Dondarrion. The two would produce three heirs-- Argilac, Baldric, and Tyana. These children had little time to spend with their father, however. In 30 AA the Gardeners sought their revenge. They marched into the Stormlands, and King Durran established himself at Harvest Hall-- the target, he felt sure, of their invasion. To his surprise it would be Blackhaven they attacked, and the Storm King would be forced to pursue them. In the resulting battle both Kings would be mortally wounded, and King Durran XVII would pass a fortnight later in 30 AA. Category:King Category:House Durrandon Category:Storm Kings